lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Joker
The Joker is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71229 Team Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background The Joker is unique among other major characters in the Batman franchise in that he has no official origins in the DC Universe. According to LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO.com, Joker's origin in the LEGO Batman continuity is the one most accepted by fans; Joker was once a small-time criminal, known as The Red Hood, trying to escape Batman. Red Hood fell into a vat of toxins which turned his hair green, bleached his skin white, stained his lips red, and stretched them out into an everlasting smile; it gave him the appearance of a crazed clown. Driven insane by this reflection, he renamed himself The Joker. However, according to the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine, Joker has told his origins in so many different ways, that nobody knows for sure, possibly not even Joker himself. Both origins agree that Joker became Gotham's most sadistic and twisted crime boss and that he is insane, but also a genius, having knowledge of chemistry, physics, and engineering; Joker invents gag-based gadgetry whilst concocting criminal schemes. The Joker also cheats death frequently, having been thought killed several times only to come back and wreak havoc once more. He has many minions serving under him, most notably his self-proclaimed lover, Harley Quinn, his psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum who fell in love with him there. The Joker is a mass murderer and has been known to kill many people, even his own henchmen. Joker is widely accepted to be Batman's arch-enemy, which he is noted to be in the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine. Dimensions Crisis Follow the LEGO Brick Road He and Saruman were the first bad guys that Lord Vortech summoned to Foundation Prime. He asked for their request to join his plan, offering them weapons he got from multiple other dimensions. Joker told Vortech that they would be crazy to refuse that offer. When Vortech failed to understand what that meant, the annoyed Joker told him that it means they were in on that plan. Meltdown at Sector 7-G He is sent by Lord Vortech along with Lord Business to invade Springfield. When Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle arrive at Mr. Burns' Mansion, where he meets with the trio and resurrects his gigantic mech: the Joker-Bot, using the Chroma keystone via a unit. He attacks them with his mech, however, they are able to defeat him and his robot. As he escapes with the Keystone, Gandalf attacks him causing Joker to drop the keystone but still escape to Foundation Prime. As soon as he arrives, he is seen with an ice bag, putting it at his head, regretting losing the Chroma Keystone and thus, giving Lord Vortech a warning about Batman. All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us The Joker is seen with other villains when the Thief explains Vortech his failure and he responds by smashing him. Prime Time Later on, whilst Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf meet face to face with Vortech, The Joker attacks the heroes with his mech's gun through vortexes. Vortech later opens a portal sending the Joker along with his minions who went to Vorton, badly damaged X-PO (telling the trio that "he put a smile on his face!"), and returned with the rest of the foundation elements. When Vortech creates The Tri he and the other villains decide to escape in the event that a similar fate was in store for them. However, if you go to the Cloud Cuckoo Land, you can see The Joker, Master Chen & Lord Vortech's army dancing. World DC Comics: Gotham City Abilities * Target * Grapple * Hazard Protection * Electricity Quotes Trivia * The Joker was voiced by Christopher Corey Smith in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He reprises his role in the game. * The Joker is one of the few bosses in the game ''who are playable along with Bane, Wicked Witch and Lord Voldemort. * The Joker re-uses his ''DC Super Heroes variant which was made from 2011. * When he gets hired by Lord Vortech, he says "We'd have to be crazy to refuse that offer!". This is a reference to the fact that Joker is crazy. ** It's also a reference to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, when he said to Lex Luthor "I'd have to be crazy to say no to that offer!" * Along with Harley Quinn and Bane, his showcase theme is a sample of music reused from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. * His line when respawning is "It'll take more than that to put this 'Jack' back in his box!", a play on words of the toy, Jack in the Box. ** This could also be a reference to Joker's real name in some continuities, Jack Napier Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Target Ability Category:Electricity Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Comics Characters Category:2016 Category:Vortech's Army Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:Accessory Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Wave 3 Characters Category:Battle Arena Bosses Category:Supervillains